She Jumped
by Katie1995
Summary: Esme's reaction to Bella's cliff diving. AU.
1. She Jumped

**(A/N – (I don't own Twilight in any way. All credit goes to ****Stephanie Meyers). Set during New Moon.**

**She Jumped...**

**Esme P.O.V.**

The house was extremely quiet. That worried me. Usually I'd hear Emmett arguing with Jasper over who won the last wrestling match or Alice and Rosalie discussing the latest fashion trends, but not today. Carlisle was working today so yes, it was eerily quiet.

I started getting anxious. My conscience wouldn't leave me alone. _"Something's wrong. Terribly wrong. You know this isn't normal behaviour. Find out what's happened!"_ I made my way downstairs into the living room. Alice was silently sobbing into Jasper's shoulder, Emmett looked distant, Rosalie looked – well - angry and Japer looked pained.

Suddenly Alice spoke "Please Bella come up. Come up! _No!_ Jasper I ca-can't s-see her!" She started to violently shake again.

"Alice Darlin', you don't know for certain. You've been wrong before."

_YES_ JAPER, I _KNOW_ I'VE BEEN WRONG BEFORE. BUT HOW MANY TIMES _HAVE_ IBEEN WRONG BEFORE? _TWICE! _Alice Exploded_. _Never before had I seen Alice like this.

Suddenly my body was overcome by a wave of calmness. Alice visibly relaxed and so did everyone else, but the tension was still there. Every minute it was rising.

Nobody had even acknowledged that I was in the room. They seemed to be avoiding me. Why?

"Alice talk to me. Someone. What's happened?" They all turned their heads in my direction. No-one was willing to speak.

"What's happened to Bella?" Dear Bella, I couldn't imagine the amount of pain she must be going through right now. With all of us leaving. It was Edward's fault. I loved him yes, but we didn't want to leave. Jasper felt as though it was his fault. He didn't mean it, Edward just thought he had proved himself right. We were monsters. Bloodthirsty monsters. Of course that isn't true but Edward's awkward. All ways has been, all ways will be. Nearly a whole year had passed and the hole still remains. The missing piece of the puzzle, of our family. Bella. Edward gone. We haven't seen him since he left _her._ I miss them every day. My daughter and my Son. They should be here, but they're not. I want them back. I want my family back. I want to mend that hole.

"Esme you don't want to know..." Emmett broke my train of thought.

"Know what?" I was growing desperate. "Please just tell me! Is Bella OK?"

"Mum" Alice started. She paused, as if to think of how to phrase the next sentence. "Mum, Bella she, she..." Another broken sob shook her small frame.

"Jumped". Rose finished for her.

"What, what do you mean?" Confusion thick in my voice.

Mum, Bella jumped off a cliff. I looked at Emmett. He had to be joking. I was wrong. His face was deadly serious.

"What? Why?" I barely choked the last words out. She had so much to live for. She was young. Only 18, she had a future!

Suddenly I was transported back into my past. I was stood on _that_ cliff looking down upon the angry, merciless sea. I had nothing to live for. No reasons to go on. I was dead inside. The one person my world revolved around was dead. The gravitational pull wasn't there anymore.

Bella had lost the one thing that kept her standing. She'd lost her other half. What has Edward done? He's destroyed her and now he's destroying himself, over _one_ stupid mistake.

I felt my knees crumble beneath me.

"Esme! Mum!" Panicked cries came from around the room. There was only one voice I wanted to hear.

"Esme?" There it was.

"Carlisle." His arms locked around my waist in a vice, and he pulled me to my feet.

"Emmett why did you do that?" Jasper sighed. I was making this so difficult for him.

"No, it's ok Emmett, I would've found out sooner or later." His eyes were full of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Mum".

"Esme? Are you OK?" Carlisle his voice full of concern.

"No. Oh Carlisle, there's only one reason why she would do this." My sobs stopped me. "Ca-Carlisle. I can't lose another child! She w-was so y-young. She d-didn't deserve this."

He was rubbing my back in a circular motion, trying so hard to calm me, but even with Jasper's help I was still in hysterics.

"Darling, I'm so sorry." He didn't understand, Jasper was the only one who I could relate to. He knew my pain.

"She's lost him! The one person who meant the whole world. She's lost him and now, now..." More sobs violated my body, I was jerking, violently, showing my grief the only way I could. I wasn't alone though, Alice's sobs joined mine. "She's lost the only thing to live for. Edward. She couldn't go on!"

"Esme, I hate seeing you like this, please."

"Please what Carlisle? The memories hurt so much. To know this has happened again... With Bella. She had so much opportunity and now..."

"I know." Was all he had to say.

"what are we going to tell Edward?" Rosalie voiced what everyone was thinking.

"You can't tell him. It would destroy him." Alice was right.

"NO Rose! You are not going to do it! I swear I will not be held responsible for my actions. I will NOT lose both a brother and a sister. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Alice's eyes were hard.

"He has the right to know."

"No, he doesn't. It's better this way. For him and for us. We can't lose them both!"

"He'll find out when he comes back. How are we going to explain why Bella isn't here? In Forks?"

"We can say she went back to Jacksonville. He doesn't need the truth. Tell him she moved on. That's what he wanted. Wasn't it? Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"What. Forever? Eternity? Rose snorted.

It went into a two sided conversation between Rosalie and Alice. I zoned out. I couldn't listen to anymore.

Losing any child is difficult, but losing two is devastating. I just hope to God Edward doesn't find out. I need him, just as he will need us.

Carlisle picked me up and carried me in his arms up to our room. Our safe haven. Just him and me, together, alone. He placed me on our bed and crushed me into his chest. My breathing evened and the shaking stopped. Not only was Carlisle my Husband. He was my everything. Without him I would be nothing. Without Bella, Edward is nothing. Love is strong. You never know how strongly it will influence your life, choices and decisions. Love is a powerful thing. Never underestimate it.

**A/N – If you have time, please review. It turned out more depressing than I hoped it would, but oh well. Hope you like it **


	2. Phone Call

**(A/N – (I don't own Twilight in any way. All credit goes to ****Stephanie Meyers). Set during New Moon.**

**Phone Call.**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

Work was slow today. I had only had 3 patients all morning and it wasn't getting any better. A new town, new hospital and a new job. Oh, How I missed Forks.

"Dr. Cullen, Lisa Johnson is ready to see you now."

"Thank you Emily, bring her in." I sighed, it will probably be the same as all three patients this morning. Flu.

"Mum, seriously I'm fine I don't need your help!"

"Lisa, listen to me. You've had quite a fall and your foot's swollen twice it's normal size, along with your ankle. The doctor needs to take a look."

"But Mum..."

"No, buts my word is final and that's that!" This was beginning to sound quite familiar. I felt the smile on my face, as I remembered where I'd heard this before.

**(*Flash Back. Columbus April 1911*)**

"Mum please, just let it be. I'm sure it's nothing serious. It's just sore.

"Esme, you can hardly put any weight on that leg at all."

"Really I'm fine. OW!"

"What did you say?"

"Oh, very funny. Ha, ha I can't stop laughing."

"Watch your tongue young lady, otherwise it won't just be your leg causing you pain..."

"Sorry Mum"

Poor girl, I wonder what she did. Well I guess it's my turn to find out.

She came hobbling into my office leaning on her Mother for support. Her foot was swollen and she had a cut going all the way up her leg.

"Hello young lady. What can I do for you tonight?" I smiled. She was about 16. Her hair fell in caramel ringlets around her heart shaped face, and her wide, green eyes sparkled like emeralds.

She was suddenly tongue tied.

"I-I..."

"She – well – I think she's broken her leg. As usual, her stubborn self disagrees with me.

"I didn't want to cause a commotion" Her cheeks flamed scarlet red and she cast her eyes down to the floor.

"No, no not at all. Though I must say, I think your mother's right." She sighed. Obviously annoyed.

"I'll have to check, of course." She hopped over to the cot in the corner of my office.

"Mrs Platt, please excuse us for a minute. She'll be fine, I promise. I work better without spectators."

"Fine. Be good Esme, and for Christ's sake, be polite. Talk only when spoken to. Yes?"

"Yes Mother." With that her Mother walked out leaving the two of us alone.

"So young lady. May I ask how you did this?" Her cheeks flamed up again. Her eyes on the floor.

"This will sound stupid, but I, I fell out a tree."

"What were you doing up there in the first place?" She looked up and flashed me a brilliant smile.

"A dare." That was all that needed to be said. I chuckled.

"Girls your age shouldn't be climbing trees you know."

"You sound exactly like my mother."

"Mother's always know what's best. Do you mind?" I held her leg feather light in both hands.

"No. The sooner the better. I hate Hospitals" I was learning something new about her, as each minute passed.

I was intrigued by this girl. She was so trust worthy, so honest. She suddenly took a sharp intake if breath and her heart rate quickened.

"Sorry" I was a doctor. I'd done this countless of times before, and yet I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"No it's OK. I guess I brought this down on myself."

"Of course not" She was - after all - only being a teenager.

"_Stupid_ dare." I heard her mutter under her breath. I felt the smile threatening to invade once more.

What she said next caught me off guard.

"You know, Dr. Cullen. Your hands are very cold, like you've been throwing snowballs or something." She shot me a timid smile. "And your eyes. I've never seen someone with those coloured eyes before. They're like a creamy butterscotch, almost golden.

"Well yes. My eyes have always been this colour. I got them off my mother." I just hope I was a convincing liar. My hands weren't so easy to explain. "I have poor blood circulation, that's probably why my hands are so cold." How can you be so_ stupid? _Like she's going to believe that. Why couldn't you find a reasonable explanation, like: "you're probably imagining it." Or something along those lines... Luckily she said nothing more.

"You're very handsome as well Dr. Cullen. If you don't mind me saying so." Of course I didn't. She was beautiful. I felt an unfamiliar emotion surge through my body. Every time I touched her electricity pulsed trough my veins.

"Well, Miss Platt"

"Please call me Esme"

"Well in that case, Esme, you can call me Carlisle." I smiled warmly at her.

"Carlisle." She smiled back. Flashing her brilliant, gleaming, white teeth. She seemed to say my name with such affection.

Though I'm sorry to say, Esme, that you have indeed broken your leg. Nothing serious, it's a clean break so it should heal fairly quickly, but it means 6 weeks in a plaster cast." She groaned, more annoyed than ever.

"Tom, you just wait till I get my hands on you..." I laughed freely this time and I was joined by her musical laugh.

"I'll get you some morphine to ease the pain. You'll be sleepy and a bit "out of it" but it'll help, and that's all that matters."

Dr. Philips, would you mind escorting this lovely lady and her mother down to J ward. I heard there was a bed free.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. Anything else?"

"No. Thank you John."

I was about to walk out the door when she grabbed my arm.

"You will visit me, won't you?"

"Yes, now let's get you rested. I still have to put the plaster cast on, and administrate your morphine"

"Thank you" She made eye contact with me. It was hypnotising.

"For what?"

"For being so kind and patient." Her words touched me.

"Anyone would've done the same."

"Not as kindly as you. I felt free to be me. Thank you for giving me that opportunity." To some extent I felt the same way, as if I was able to let down my guard, just ever so slightly.

"I'll see you down there. I'm sure your Mother's eager to see you." With that I gave her one last smile before walking out the room.

I'd only known her for an hour and I'd already felt like she knew me better than anyone I've ever met. Surely I couldn't be in love with her. She was 16, but she acted much older than her age. A sensible head on young shoulders. There was something quite special about this girl. Esme Anne Platt. Her name sounded like music to my ears.

At least I know, if I never saw her again after tonight, I'd be safe in the knowledge that she would go far. Exceed everyone's expectations and be free to be her. What she didn't know was that I would have to break that promise.

There had been an accident involving a carriage, a horse and two passengers. It was going to be a big job and all doctors were called to help. By the time it was sorted, it was nearly 8:00am. I hoped – prayed – that she would still be there, but she wasn't.

I looked around the room. Her scent was intoxicating. Blossom and honey. That's when I spotted it. She'd left a note side table. I went over and picked it up, it was addressed to Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

In her delicate hand writing it read:

_Dear Dr. Cullen._

_I'd only known you for an hour and 3 minutes, but I want you to know that was the best 1 hour and 3 minutes of my life. Never before have I felt so free in another person's presence. Thank you for being the most understanding and kindest person I've ever met._

_I understand why you cannot come to see me and I don't mind. Just know that I'll miss you, not just when I leave here, but forever. You've shown me what a true gentleman is like._

_Until we meet again,_

_Esme Platt _

_xxx_

I felt a sadness over whelm me. We would never meet again. I was moving in 3 months. The lone vampire. It was meant to be like this.

"Goodbye Esme." I kissed the paper and put it in my coat pocket.

**(Present)**

I treated the girl much in the same way I had treated Esme over 90 years ago. It was like history was repeating itself.

She was my last "major" patient. I was done for the day. Four patients. It wasn't even dusk yet. That's when I got that phone call.

"_Dad? Carlisle?"_ It was Jasper. He'd only ring me if something was wrong.

"_Please pick up. It's Esme."_ As soon as he mentioned Esme I snatched the phone of the hook.

"Jasper, what's the matter. What's wrong with Esme? Is she hurt?" I don't know what I'd do without Esme.

"_No she's not hurt. Physically anyway."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Listen for yourself"_ He stopped talking and I could hear Esme distraught sobs with panicked cries of Esme and Mum!

"OK Jasper give me two minutes and I'll be there."

"_You're going to run?" _The shock clear in his voice.

"Yes. Don't worry. No-one will see me, anyway it's faster. I'll go back for the car. Esme needs me right now." I hung up, grabbed my coat and walked what would be a fast human walk, to the fringe of the forest. I broke into a run as soon as I hit the trees, and in exactly two minutes I was stood looking at the walls of my house.

I opened the doors leading into the living room and found Esme and Alice weeping. Jasper filled me in on what I'd missed.

"Esme? Are you OK?" She was in hysterics.

"No. Oh Carlisle, there's only one reason why she would do this." Her sobs stopped her. "Ca-Carlisle. I can't lose another child! She w-was so y-young. She d-didn't deserve this."

I was rubbing her back in a circular motion, trying so hard to calm her, but even with Jasper's help she was still shaking.

"Darling, I'm so sorry." There was nothing else to say. She was devastated and so was I.

"She's lost him! The one person who meant the whole world. She's lost him and now, now..." More sobs violated her body, she was jerking, violently, showing her grief the only way she could. she wasn't alone though, Alice's sobs joined hers once more. "She's lost the only thing to live for. Edward. She couldn't go on!"

"Esme, I hate seeing you like this, please."

"Please what Carlisle? The memories hurt so much. To know this has happened again... With Bella. She had so much opportunity and now..." She was angry, hurt, destroyed.

"I know." How could I understand? She knew what it felt like to lose a child. I didn't but this came a close second.

"what are we going to tell Edward?" Rosalie thinking ahead, like usual.

"You can't tell him. It would destroy him." She was right, not only him but our whole family.

"NO Rose! You are not going to do it! I swear I will not be held responsible for my actions. I will NOT lose both a brother and a sister. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Alice's eyes were hard.

"He has the right to know."

"No, he doesn't. It's better this way. For him and for us. We can't lose them both!"

"He'll find out when he comes back. How are we going to explain why Bella isn't here? In Forks?"

"We can say she went back to Jacksonville. He doesn't need the truth. Tell him she moved on. That's what he wanted. Wasn't it? Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"What. Forever? Eternity? Rose snorted.

The argument continued, so I picked Esme up and carried her in my arms up to our room. Our safe haven. I placed her on our bed and crushed her into my chest. Her breathing evened and the shaking stopped. I kissed her gently on the top of her head.

Edward's gone and done it this time. How could he do this? To Bella, to us?

"Esme... do you want to talk?" I just hoped she would heal. My beautiful wife. I was right. History was repeating itself and it scared me.

**A/N - (Does anyone want another chapter? Also, If you have time PLEASE write a review. Thanks.)**


	3. The Plan

**(A/N – (I don't own Twilight in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers). Set during New Moon.**

**The Plan.**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

"Esme... do you want to talk?" I don't know if I could.

"Carlisle..." I was lost for words. "I have to go back."

"What?" He pulled away from me to make eye contact. He obviously didn't like that idea.

"I-I have to go back to Forks. Imagine the torment Charlie must be going through."

"Esme." He sighed. "I know you want to comfort him, but imagine what the Quileute's would think. If they saw even one of us "blood suckers" it could mean a fight. They wouldn't stop to listen. They'd want revenge, for leaving Bella like that, lost and alone."

"It won't come to that. It wasn't our fault anyway, it was Edward's!"

"I know it was Edward, but to them, if one of us do something wrong, it's all of us to blame." Carlisle looked anxious. I wasn't going to get myself killed, well, that's what I hoped.

"Carlisle, please, Charlie must be hurt. It must be quite of a shock, he needs comfort right now and I'm offering to give it to him." He was cracking. I was breaking through the wall that made that vital decision.

"Esme, I don't want you getting killed. If you go back, and you are killed, I'll never forgive myself.

"It won't happen Carlisle. I'll stay on our side of the treaty and they'll stay on theirs. He sighed again, sending his scent into the air. Cinnamon and vanilla.

"Fine. I give in! Go."

"Thank you, oh Carlisle, you don't know how much I love you!" Though the guilt I felt was overwhelming. What happened if I did get myself killed?

"Darling, just, be careful. Like I said, DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED! I can't live without you" I couldn't live without him, but this had to be done.

"Come with me?" The way I said it made it sound like a question.

"You know I can't. I need to keep this family together – functioning – after what's happened to Bella. She was Alice's best friend."

"I know, but do you trust me enough?"

"What? Of course I do. Esme you're my wife, my life!"

"Just checking." I felt so bad. Him going to work with eight hour shifts was bad enough. When we were apart, I couldn't breathe.

"When you planning on leaving?" I hadn't planned that far ahead.

"Tonight maybe. I'll get to Forks in probably two days..."

"You're running."

"Yes. Don't worry honey, Alice will see if anything bad is going to happen to me."

"If Edward finds out..."

"He won't. He hasn't bothered making contact now so why should he bother in the near future?"

"MUM!" That was Alice. I heard her soft footsteps running up the stairs and along the hall to mine and Carlisle's room.

"Alice, sweetie, what is it?" Carlisle looked just as puzzled as I did.

"Mum, you're leaving?" The hurt in her voice was heart wrenching.

"Oh, no, not like that."

"What then?" It was obvious she knew I was leaving, but because I was so undecided whether to go or not she couldn't see where or when I was going.

"Alice, I'm going back to Forks." She looked sceptical.

"To help with...funeral arrangements?" It hurt her to say that.

"Yes there's that, but I'm going to help Charlie."

"Oh..."

"Charlie needs love, support and comfort right now. I know what...what it's like to lose a child." Carlisle was rubbing my arm. "And I know what he must be going through. Denial, torment, everything."

"Well...Bella, she, she was my best friend. I can't just not say goodbye." Her breath caught in her throat.

"You want to come."

"Yes." She answered in a small voice. I enveloped her in my arms and she finally broke down. Her sobs echoed around the room and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Of course you can come. Oh darling, stay strong. You know Bella wouldn't like to see you like this."

"O-ok, I l-love you m-mum." She looked up at me and shot me a timid smile.

"I love you to Ali. Now if we're going today, you'd better get your things ready." With that she shot out of the room like a bullet. I could hear her rummaging around in her draws."

"Something old Alice!" Two days running would wreck her new clothes. Then again, I didn't know if she had anything old.

"Are you sure she has anything old?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, No. She gives everything she's worn once to charity. You know Alice, can't be seen in an outfit more than once."

"Of course. Who do you see wearing the same outfit more than once?" He made no attempt in hiding his sarcasm.

"I heard that!"

"Careful, Carlisle, there's nothing more dangerous than an angry pixie."

"And that!"

"Sorry Alice". She came running back into our room.

"Come on! I need to be there to, say well...goodbye." A sadness dimmed her usually bright eyes.

"Ok love. I kissed her on the top of her hair, picked my stuff up and then Alice and I made our way down stairs with Carlisle in tow.

"You're going?"


	4. Discussion

**(A/N – (I don't own Twilight in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers). Set during New Moon.**

**Discussion.**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"You're going?" Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper looked beyond words. How could I do this to him?

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I knew the answer, not to mention the whole conversation to come.

"You're leaving. Without us?"

"We have to..." Barbie cut me off.

"Why? Aren't we supposed to be a family? You're going off and leaving us here. What happened to staying together?" Rosalie's voice was unforgiving.

"Rose, listen to me..."

"DON'T, Rose me!"

"Rosalie, hear your sister out." Carlisle's voice was full of authority.

"Thank you. I turned back around to face the beautiful porcelain doll that stood before me. The beautiful sister I wouldn't change for the world, even if she was...difficult. I knew how much family meant to her. "Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett. We're NOT leaving you. Okay?" They nodded in confusion. "Esme and I, we're...we're going back to Forks. To help with...things."

I heard gasps come from each one of them. Jasper, kind of teleported over to me. I felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer to his body, making two puzzle pieces fit perfectly together. He kissed my head giving me a nuzzle as he pulled away. I twirled round to face him, meeting his pain filled eyes. Again, how could I do this to him? Jasper, the Texan soldier, who I so undoubtedly fallen head over heels for. The lost soul who needed someone. Me. The lone girl who needed someone. Him. Scars covered his face but deep down, I knew he was still recovering. The emotional scars that held him down, that hurt him so much and I could do nothing to help. He was alone before I had found him. No. Before he had found me. Was leaving him now, causing him more pain? Was leaving him now stopping his scars from healing? I was torn between the devotion to my soul mate and my loyalty to my best friend.

"Jasper..." He kissed my head again, breathing in as much of me as he could.

"Please, Alice, don't go." He'd obviously heard the conversation upstairs. "You could get yourself killed!" I sighed, kind of annoyed.

"Jasper, you of all people know I won't let that happen."

"Darlin' you can't be sure."

"But Jasper, I am! I can see the future!" That sounded stupid considering he already knew that.

"I know you can, Ali. But, explain. How is this going to help?"

"Jasper, Alice will be able to see any problems we may face. She won't gamble with our safety and those others." I smiled at Esme, at least someone understood me.

"See. Jazz I won't get myself killed. I'll keep watch. I promise I'll keep us safe."

"And the werewolves?" Yep, he'd been listening. He didn't like mixed emotions.

"They're no problem. We stay on our side of the treaty and they stay on theirs." He nodded as if starting to understand the point I was making. Rose just snorted.

"What?" I was giving her my death glare.

"Oh, nothing." She still looked amused. "You think this treaty is still in place? After all, we did just get up and leave."

"I. Know. Rose." I made my words short and simple, as if talking to a three year old. "I am aware of the fact we just "got up and left", but the treaty is still in place. Carlisle told me about the rules and regulations very carefully. He told that he made a deal, that as long as we Cullen's personally told the Quileute's that we were NEVER coming back to Forks, then they would be free to do whatever. We've lived in Forks three times since that treaty was formed and neither one of those wolves have ever passed the treaty line. Trust me; we know what we're doing. After all of this is sorted, we'll probably never go back again. Not with what happened to Bella. I don't even know if we'll see Edward again..."

"Why can't we come?" Emmett looked annoyed. "We are family after all."

"I know Em, but think about Charlie. I don't think he'd like it if we all popped up. He probably hates us right now, after all Edward drove her to this."

"It wasn't our fault!"

"I know it wasn't, it was him that did this. We're just picking up the pieces he left behind. We just didn't know how big those pieces were going to be." Emmett cast his eyes down to the floor and so did Rose. Although she wouldn't admit it, Rosalie, like Emmett, loved Bella like a sister. She didn't exactly like that she was giving up her humanity, but it was just that problem that got in the way of their relationship. If Bella did make the decision to stay Human, there probably would've been a better understanding between the two. Nothing could be done now.

"When are you leaving?" Emmett carried on, his eyes still on the floor.

"Tonight. We're running so we'll get there in approximately two and a half days."

"Running? Wouldn't that just make people suspicious, turning up without a car?"

"No one will notice Em, other people aren't so as observant as... Bella." Her name can out in a whisper.

"And when will you be back?" Rosalie was growing anxious, I felt Jasper tighten his hold around me. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now.

"Are you going as well?" Jasper looked at Carlisle.

"No. I'm staying to at least try and keep this family together." Family, that word made it seem harder to go, but I had to, for Charlie and Bella.

"And you're alright with this. With Esme going..."

"Yes I'm perfectly fine with that. I know she'll keep Alice and herself out of any unnecessary trouble. I don't want her to go, but this is the only way to pay our respects to Bella. It's the least we can do after causing all this upheaval." Everyone in the room looked guilty. The one person who should be here isn't, and at the moment he was the one person we all wanted to kill. Okay, discounting Carlisle and Esme, everyone else wanted to kill.

"You promise you'll come back." Esme rushed over to Rose.

"Sweetie, of course we will. I'm sure when I say this that Alice would agree with me; we wouldn't leave you for the world. This is a family, and although it doesn't feel like that at times, we will stick together, no matter what." She kissed Rosalie's head and hugged her fiercely. Rose returned the hug, looking like she wouldn't let go. It was just one of those rare moments when Rosalie let her guard down.

The rest of the evening continued calmly after that. Esme was planning the trip ahead. I don't know why, I could've just told her what path we were going to take, but she liked to be organised. Jasper and I went hunting, Rosalie worked on her red Mercedes CLK 350 Convertible, Emmett played on his X-Box and Carlisle went to start his night shift at the hospital. I don't know if I could be in Esme's place right now. Carlisle wouldn't be able to say goodbye, and nor would Esme. If that happened to me, I don't think I could go. Every hour passes more slowly than the one before. At 1:00am we would leave for Forks and see Bella for the very last time.

**A/N – If you have time, PLEASE leave a review, they're much appreciated. Thanks – Katie1995.**


	5. Journey

**(A/N – (I don't own Twilight in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers). Set during New Moon.**

**Journey.**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

"I love you so much. You know that?"

"You have mentioned it a couple of times." I chuckled lightly, while Esme danced around me, and placed another light kiss on my other cheek. She pulled away and went to walk over to Alice. I grabbed her arm, too afraid to let her go.

"Don't go. Please." She stared into my very soul, giving me that look saying: _I thought we've already been over this._ Softly she unclenched my hand and weaved her fingers through mine.

"I have to. Alice wants to – no – needs to, and I want to as well." She kissed my hand and let go leaving it to fall to my side, empty. She had no idea how much I would miss her. Without her I was nothing, we belonged together. Even if it was for a couple of weeks, I won't be able to function without her. My other half. How I'd lived all those years without her I'll never know. I turned my attention to Jasper. He looked exactly the same way, though I guess it was harder for him, with my emotions and everyone else's.

"Please..." Never before had I felt so lost than this very moment.

"Carlisle..." Her eyes were full of apology.

"You know I'll be back. You know, I can never stay away from you for very long."She put her hand on my chest and kissed each of my facial features; my eye lids, my nose, my mouth, even my chin, before turning around and walking over to Alice.

"Are we ready?" Alice was...impatient, shall we say.

"Yes. Have we got everything?"

"Yes."

"Back pack?"

"Check."

"Spare Clothes?"

"Check." She shot me a love filled expression. Her eyes flooded my vision; giving me an _I'm sorry _look. Turning her head away, she viewed the forest before her, alternating her looks between me and the emerald world that awaited her. She mouthed I love you, once more, and then she was gone.

**Esme's P.O.V.**

Carlisle's words struck me deep. I didn't want to leave him, he knew that. Words couldn't describe how much he meant to me. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I could do this without him. I wanted him with me, now, this very moment, but I knew that wasn't a possibility. He had to stay with Emmett and Rosalie, and at least try and carry on as normal. I hated leaving my family, even for the shortest periods of time. Carlisle was the one I missed the most. When we were apart, I would replay all our times together. From when I was sixteen up until now. I would replay everything he's ever said to me, every touch he's placed on me. I would listen and feel them all, as if he was actually here with me, and I would relish it.

"Esme?" Alice stopped running.

"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, you just don't seem yourself." She came over to me and took my hand.

"It's just, I miss him already." A smile crept around the corners of her mouth.

"And?"

"And I want him to be here with me." She changed her position so she was stood in front of me.

"So do I." I smiled half heartedly. No. They would never really understand how much they meant to us. Carlisle and Jasper. "But we'll be back in four weeks time, and we're doing this for Bella, for Charlie." She gave my hand a quick squeeze and looked towards the path we would take. "The quicker we get there, the quicker we get back."

"Come on then." I started running again, with my daughter at my side. Although I still had my issues with leaving Carlisle, things seemed to get lighter.

I had two days running. I looked forwards to that. The freedom, the wind in my hair. Pure bliss, apart from being in the embrace of Carlisle. _STOP! _I had to change my attention to something else. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Every time I breathed in, I smelt him. Every time I closed my eyes, I felt him. The only way I would get through the next four weeks was if I wasn't reminded of him. It would only make me worse.

"Do you know how close we are?" It felt like we'd been running for ages.

"Just a couple more hours. It seems like we've cut a day off. Running has its advantages."

"So does a car."

"Yes, but it's not that fun." I laughed at my daughter. She always found something to argue against.

"True." She flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Any way, while we're here, how about a hunt?" I nodded, but she already knew what my answer would be. "Great! I'll meet you back here in an hour."

My throat was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable anyway, and I could feel my eyes getting darker by the second. Alice's eyes on the other hand were pitch black.

"An hour. Okay." I called after her, but she'd already gone. It was my time to become a "real" vampire, letting my nature completely take control of me. I smelt the scents of the wood, the fresh grass and the dew. I could see every leaf that flashed past me, the browns of the bark. The life of the forest in high definition, the beauty was quite something.

Controlling my thoughts, I focussed on the hunt unfolding. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply. The musky scent of the forest and the flowers filled my nostrils. I exhaled and breathed in again, deeper this time.

The north-westerly wind hit my cheek and I caught them. Without a moment's notice my feet just went. Yes. Now I was a real vampire. My feet were in complete control, leading me to my meal. My throat ached with thirst, an unbearable thirst, which needed to be quenched.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, into a clearing in the wood. The sun that broke through the leaves hit my skin, scattering a million diamonds around all me. Before me stood a group of deer going about their own business. Slowly and silently I crouched into an offensive position, ready to pounce. The aching becoming more pronounced. As soon as I got the opportunity, I pounced, taking the largest buck down. I found his throbbing pulse and bit down. The sudden warmth of blood pooling in my mouth made me greedy. I drank quickly, savouring the feeling of the warmth trickling down my throat. It tasted wonderful. I drank my fill, and buried the carcasses where know-one would find them.

The hunt didn't help get Carlisle out of my mind. The longest we'd been away from each other was when he was at the hospital, doing the job he loved. Just a day. Just a day and I felt lost. _Don't go. Please. _He looked devastated.

"There you are." I jumped at the sound of Alice's voice. "I thought we said an hour."

"It hasn't past an hour." Being a vampire I didn't really keep track of time. It wasn't useful to me, and it meant little when you had forever to live.

"Yes it has, by thirty minutes. What were you doing? Feeding on the whole population of Deer in this forest?" Talk about sarcastic.

"Yes Alice. How did you know?" Her tinkling laugh filled the emptiness.

"No need to be sarcastic you know" She imitated my "annoyed" voice to perfection.

"There are exceptions to every rule."

"I know." She smiled, again, sarcastically.

Our banter kept us going. I could tell how much Alice missed Jasper. That spark in her eye was dimmer than usual, and her quirkiness was half hearted, almost forced. As we got closer to Forks, the reason we were going back, finally caught up with us. We were daunting what was to come. Charlie heartbroken, Bella...dead and Edward, gone. I could sense the tension in the air, we were both scared for what was to come but we kept going on. Somehow. Suddenly, Alice stopped short in one of those _I'm having a vision_ moments, and started mumbling something. She was talking so fast, that even I couldn't catch what the hell she was saying. When her eyes refocused, she just stared at me. A clear expression of shock plastered on her face.

"What? Alice, what did you see?"

"I'm not sure. It involved Bella, but each time it starts to get somewhere, the vision's cut short."

"What do you mean, Bella? She's dead."

"Or so we thought."

**A/N – Cliffy! **

**So yeah, this chapter didn't really flow very well but I hope you liked it anyway. I would like to thank those who've stuck with me on this story, and have left me such kind reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying reading it, as much as I'm writing it. Special thanks to:**

**Just4me**

**Carlisle's Girl 1997**

**GothicPheonix**

**MackenzieL.**

**K9grmingTwihard**

**BELAVERA**

**I'mSassy2127**

**Scarlett Cullen is little Esme**

**TinyButDangerous.**

**Oh yeah, and if you have time, please review! **

**Thanks Katie1995 **


	6. Surprise

**(A/N – (I don't own Twilight in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers). Set during New Moon.**

**Surprise.**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Esme was running besides me when the vision hit. It was so sudden, that if I was human, I would've been knocked off my feet.

**(*Alice's Vision*)**

"Dad?" It looked like she'd been dragged to hell and back again.

"Bells."

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't know about the storm. Jacob wasn't there - but me being me - I thought it would be okay. I was obviously wrong." She was on her sofa, sipping what looked like hot chocolate. Her frail body was wrapped in some sort of quilt.

"Bells, you went behind my back. You know I never want you to get hurt, so why Bella, did you do this?"

"Dad, please, I just wasn't thinking straight." A single tear rolled down her face. Her eyes were hollow and her face was gaunt.

"You're right. You weren't thinking straight. God, Bella, if anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would've done. You're my everything Bells. I can't lose you again. Not now, not ever."

"I'm really sorry. If I could go back and change time I would, but I can't! I'm so, so sorry. Please Dad, I love you." Tears were pouring down her face now.

"I love you to Bells. Now get some sleep, you need it." With that, I heard a door open, and then the vision just...stops."

**(*End of Vision*)**

"What? Alice what did you see?" I wasn't sure myself. How was it possible?

"I'm not sure. It involved Bella, but each time it starts to get somewhere, the vision's cut short."

"What do you mean, Bella? She's dead."

"Or so we thought." I was annoyed. How could I have _not_ seen this before?

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I wasn't sure myself.

"Mum, I don't think Bella's dead after all."

"What?"

"In my vision, I saw Bella talking to her Dad. She was lying on the sofa in her living room, sipping hot chocolate. Her eyes were hollow and her face was thin, too thin. It looked like she'd been dragged to hell and back. That's the only way I can describe her physical appearance.

"Oh my, what have we done Alice?" I looked at my Mum; her face held the guilt no-one wanted to bear.

"She's also talking to her Dad."

"And?"

"And they're discussing why Bella... jumped." Esme flinched when I said that. It obviously touched a raw nerve.

"So she's not dead?"

"No. But there's a funeral taking place today. I thought it was Bella's..."

"Then who's is it?" We'd been so caught up in my vision, that I certainly didn't realise we'd been walking towards the fringe of the forest. It was only when I heard _his_ voice; I knew how close to "home" we were.

"You're right it's not Bella's." Jacob blocked are path and an involuntary hiss left my mouth. Not only was he face to face with us, he'd also broken the treaty.

"Jacob. Listen to us. We're not here to cause any trouble. We came here to see Bella, we thought she was dead." Esme was trying to be peacemaker between us.

Jacob laughed darkly. "Yes of course. How silly of me. You want to make sure Bella's okay, maybe I should let you right past. After all, you didn't cause any of this did you? Blood suckers." Another hiss left my mouth.

"Jacob, please. When we left, it was not our own choice. Edward is...difficult. What happened with Jasper, he didn't mean it." He laughed again. Esme's efforts weren't getting us anywhere.

"Okay, Jasper didn't mean it, but he still nearly killed her." I could feel my tamper rising. One more thing and I swear I would end him.

"Jacob." I was trying my best to be calm. "We aren't here to hurt Bella more than she already is. We came here because..."

"Because what, leech?"

"Because, dog, I saw her jump off a cliff. Now let us past."

"No." One more time and I swear.

"Please, Jacob. I know you don't like us, but please, Bella is part of our family now. We can't just not see her."

He snorted. "Family? What family do you know, does this to one of their relatives, hey? No-one, exactly. If you cared for Bella that much you wouldn't of left." Esme was still negotiating.

"We didn't want to leave did we Alice?"

"No."

"Well that justifies you."

"SHUT UP!" There I'd lost it. My temper was getting the better of me, and that didn't happen very often.

"Don't get me upset." Jacob's body was violently shaking, and he was up in my face. Why did he have to be so big? I'm only 4'11. I could only imagine what Jasper would think or do for that matter if he were here.

"If you say one thing about this family again Jacob Black..."

"You'll what? What is your army of two going to do, hey? I have a pack."

"Oh, but dog, you don't understand how strong we are." I gave him my best sly smile.

"Alice don't provoke him." Esme's warning was a command.

"Fine. I stepped backwards, giving us space between each other."

"I'll ask one more time Jacob. Will you let us past?"

"He scoffed yet again. "I thought you'd heard the first time. NO!" I stepped forwards once more.

"Alice..."

"Fine, we won't. Just remember you're the lucky one today. Not only have you escaped my wrath, but you've also broken the treaty. Now what are we going to do about that?" Jacob's face held an element of shock. "Oh, I guess you weren't expecting that were you." He growled. I'd played my last card.

"You have no rights."

"We have plenty. According to the treaty made with your Great Grandfather, Ephraim Black, this is our land. Now, what are you doing here?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"Well since you left, I've been spending most my time with Bella."

"And?"

"And I didn't think you'd be coming back so I..."

"Broke the treaty." A smug smile pulled up the corners of my mouth.

"Yes."

"Right. So I'll tell you again. Let. Us. Past. This is _our_ land after all." He hesitated for a moment before finally relenting.

"Only on one condition." His glare was unnerving.

"And what would that be?"

"I come with you." Esme gasped, almost offended.

"You think we'd hurt her?" I looked as her face changed from guilt to shock in a second.

"You've already done so once, I can't let that happen again."

"Jacob, you know very well, that we would never hurt her. What happened with Jasper is in the past. It was unintentional. If there's one person you want to blame, then that's Edward. But you'll have a hard time finding him. Not only did he leave Bella, Jacob, he left us as well. He couldn't take the guilt - the pain - of what he _made_ us do."

"Nothing is changing my mind, and that's final." Esme was annoyed.

"Go on then. Mutts first." He growled again, his hands shaking.

"Oh, just one more thing. If it's not Bella's funeral, then whose is it?" Jacob turned around, his eyes dark.

"Harry Clearwater's. Esme's head shot up, her eyes were full of remorse. "One of your people killed him. A cold one. He wasn't meant to die, but the past can't be changed. He's left two teenagers without a Dad, and his wife without a husband. So yes, today you two are VERY lucky I didn't rip you to shreds." Yet another hiss came out my mouth.

Esme spoke up. "Who was it, this vampire? Was it a nomad?"

"You could say that. A nomad or an old enemy, only after one thing. You may know her. She has hair, the colour of fire, and her clothes are old fashioned. She's almost cat like in her movements, and she's crazy for one person's blood." Esme and I knew who it was. The horror of last summer was still fresh in our minds.

"Victoria." We both said at exactly the same time.

**A/N – ****SORRY**** it's taken me so long to upload this chapter. I'm writing this story and another story; "I won't lose you again," side by side at the moment, so I'm trying my best to keep them both up to date.**

**This is probably the shortest chapter I've written, so sorry it's so short. I don't think this chapter turned out as good as it could've but oh well, I hope you liked it! If you did, please review or leave ****constructive**** criticism! **

**Anyways, again I'd like to thank all of you who have left me such kind reviews, it's much appreciated! So ****THANK YOU! **


	7. Bella

**(A/N – (I don't own Twilight in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers). Set during New Moon.**

**Bella**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

I walked next to Alice, behind Jacob. We were both trying to get our heads around what Jacob just told us.

Victoria.

She'd been here, trying to get to Bella no doubt and we weren't even there to protect her.

"Alice, do you think we should contact Edward?" She just stared at me with that look saying _uh no, I don't think so._

Why should we? Look where he's left us. He's gone gallivanting off to god knows where, and left _us _to pick up the pieces. He doesn't deserve to know. Not after what he's done us, to Bella."

"I know but _she's _been here Alice. If anything happened to her, if anything does happen to her, Edward would need to know."

"Esme, I know you love him, but he's made his choice. Victoria will be taken care of, either by us, or the wolves, right Jacob?" Although he hated us, he hated Victoria even more.

"Yeah. If that leech comes anywhere near Bella again, she won't make it out alive. We've already shown her friend what we can do. I don't even know why she risks it." Friend?

"What do you mean, friend?"

"You don't know? I'm surprised his mate didn't tell you. After all, you're like family."

"Jacob?"

"A vampire called Laur...something came for Bella." I heard Alice gasp next to me.

"Laurent?" Alice literally yelled the name.

"Yeah, him. Bella was nearly killed that day." Oh, god.

"What happened, Jacob?"

"We killed him. He had no chance. Like I said, you may be stronger, but we're faster."

"Was Victoria with him?"

"No. He was alone." Alice looked ill, if that was even possible for a vampire.

"Was she hurt?"

"No, but if we'd come a minute later, she would have been a goner." I shivered, and so did Alice. We came so close to losing her.

Jacob didn't say much after that. I was still surprised he was even letting us see her. The walk seemed longer than normal, probably because we were afraid to see what we would find. I took in my surroundings. The trees, distinctly different from one another, the rain falling on my face, I felt every drop. This is where I belonged, in Forks, not anywhere else, and Edward knew it. Everyone did.

"Mum?"

"Yes Ali?"

"I'm scared. What if she hates us?"

"We can't change her feelings, if she feels that way, there's nothing we can do."

"But she's my best friend! I love her like a sister."

"And I love her like a daughter Alice. Just hope for the best she still accepts us." She nodded, almost defeated, so I grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. Her head suddenly popped up, and she glared at Jacob.

"It's you!" She pointed a finger at him, accusing him of something we both didn't understand.

"What?"

"I can't see past you and your own pack of mutts!"

"What did you say?"

"You! You're blocking my visions!"

"Alice how do you know?"

"The vision about Bella, someone walked through the door and the vision was cut short. That someone was you!"

"I can't believe your accusing _me_ of blocking your visions. You're the Psychic, sort it out yourself."

"I can't dog, because you're here! I can't see anything while you're around me, and I don't like being blind." Jacob just scoffed.

"Alice calm down."

"No. This is his fault. No wonder I didn't see Bella get pulled out of the water." Jacob was starting to shake again.

"Alice please. I don't want a full scale war to break out, just breathe deeply and calm down." Huffing, she crossed her arms like a five year old and then walked away. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get away from him!" Again with the finger thing.

"I thought you wanted to see Bella."

"I do, but I need to clear my head. I'll let you and her have some time together. No doubt you'll want to tell her something." I didn't know what she meant, but it was better to believe her, considering she's literally always right.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her Jacob, she just doesn't like not being able to know what's going to happen. You can't blame her; she's very...dependent on her visions." He just nodded.

We walked in silence yet again, not really wanting to make conversation. His speed annoyed me; I could have been to Bella's and back by now if we weren't walking so slowly.

"Jacob!" I heard Billy's shouts from across the street.

"Dad?"

"Jacob, come here. What do you think you're doing?"

"Dad, I was taking Esme and...Alice to see Bella."

"Those bloodsuckers. Jacob, I told you to stay away from them. They only cause trouble, look at Bella." I thought it was time to intervene.

"Billy, I am aware of the dislike you have for us, but we're here to sort things out. I would also like to be treated with some respect, and if you're addressing me I would like it to be at least by my name." His stared at me, his expression hard. _I may be a vampire, but at least I have manners. _I thought

"Like I said Jacob, leave her alone and come with me. I need your help."

"But Dad..."

"No buts Jacob. I may not trust them, but I think Bella will be safe enough with _her._" He made me sound repulsive.

"Dad..."

"No. Now come on." Jacob jogged over to his Father's side. He nodded once in my direction and turned around in the other direction with his Father.

As soon as there was no-one around, I ran vampire speed to Bella's house. I stood outside; my hands were trembling slightly at what I would find. My impatience to see her faded, now I was scared to even walk up the porch and ring the bell. Slowly – very slowly for a vampire – I crept up the steps, and rang the bell. If I was human, I was sure I'd be hyperventilating by now, so I held my breath. The door creaked open ever so slightly.

"Hello?" I could only see half of her face, but it was enough for me. She looked like the grim reaper himself.

"Bella?" Her eyes focused on me and then she gained some recognition.

"Esme!" She gasped, and hurriedly unlocked the door. Before I got the chance to speak, she all but leaped into my arms.

"Bella, I've missed you so much." She pulled away, and put her hand on my cheek, simply saying:

"Not as much as I've missed you." A single tear rolled down her cheek, and I wiped it away. It made my heart ache to know how much pain she was in. I carried her in my arms into her living room, and sat her down. Her hair was knotted, her figure was almost invisible, and her lips were sore and cracked. What had Edward done? Bella was a wreck, and this was our fault.

**A/N – Again, sorry this chapter is so short ans sorry for taking so long to update! I'm also writing another story alongside this, so I'm trying to keep them both up to date as well I can!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please REVIEW! **

**(Whose P.O.V. do you think I should do for the next chapter? Esme's or Bella's?)**


	8. Esme

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers).**

**Esme**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

She carried me to the sofa, the strength of her arms comforting; the speed that she walked, calming. I tried so hard to remember what she looked like, what her scent was like, but my feeble human self let me down once again. Nothing – no-one – could compare to her beauty, except for Rosalie, and of course...Edward. I winced when his name came into my head. She seemed to notice it to as she slowed down and looked at me with such worry, it broke my heart. I was her child as well, lost, but found.

"Darling, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." I smiled slightly to hide my lie, not wanting to ruin this moment. Her scent, like blossom and honey. I inhaled deeply, and tightened my grip on her shirt, afraid that this was just another nightmare, that she'd leave if I turned my head, just for a second. She carried me into the living room and placed me gently on the sofa where my blankets were scattered all around. Then she sat down next to me.

Without a moment's notice I threw my arms around her, hot tears spilling over and running down my gaunt cheeks.

"E-Esme! I-I'm so h-happy t-to see you!" She pulled me in closer and started rubbing my back in circles, trying to calm me.

"Bella, I don't understand." Her eyes were focused on my face. I was bemused, and she knew it too. "What I mean Bella is, well, how are you still _alive?"_ Oh, _oh. _Realization kicked in.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Not what it _looks _like?" I wondered if she could hear the frustration in her voice as clearly as I could. "Bella, Alice saw you...jump" – she whispered the word – "off a cliff!"

I smiled sheepishly. "It was for recreational purposes." She didn't buy it. "I wasn't trying to kill myself." She grimaced slightly.

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"No. I was bored, I needed something to do and when I saw the boys down at LaPush doing it, I thought I might give it a go..." I was babbling now, like a naughty school girl who had just done something wrong.

"You shouldn't have done it Bella. You didn't see Alice's reaction..."

"I didn't think."

"She was hysterical Bella. You're like a sister to her. If anything had happened, I don't think she would have been able to live with herself."

"I'm sorry." She touched my arm.

"It's not your fault, well, it is, but you weren't to know. I guess it wouldn't have been so frightening if Alice had actually seen you come up."

"What do you mean?" Her features were thoughtful.

"Alice can't see Werewolves."

"She what?"

"Can't see werewolves. I'm – we're – guessing it was Jacob who pulled you out of the water-

"Yes, it was." She nodded. "So, you thought I was dead."

Esme cast her eyes to the floor and whispered "yes." I put my arms around her and rested my head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Esme. I wasn't thinking straight."

"I know Bella. I know what it feels like to not want to go on." I lifted my head to meet her golden orbs, filled with sadness.

"I-I"

"Do you know what led to this?" She pointed to herself.

"Edward said you'd fallen off a cliff." I gasped slightly, grasping what she was getting at. "Oh, Esme, I'm so sorry."

Her laugh was dark. "He told you I fell?"

"Yes, after your baby...passed away." I had to look away from her eyes, the guilt was eating me up inside.

"That's slightly true, difference is, I didn't fall. I jumped."

"Esme..."

"Can't you see Bella why it petrified me when Alice saw that?

"It was stupid..."

"Not only that Bella, but you had a life! You had opportunities. College, university, children... Everything!"

"I..."

"The distinct difference is that I had nothing left." I found her hand and squeezed it tightly, it was weak for a vampire's hand, but I wanted to be able to at least comfort her.

"Edward never said..."

"I know. He doesn't like to invade other people's privacy. But Bella, do you know what led me to that cliff, apart from my baby?" It was now I realised she was letting me in to her darkest moments.

"No...I thought...well..."

"You thought it was just the death of my child?" I nodded. "Well, it was a benefactor, but if I were to sum my life up, I had nothing left."

"But you're so kind, I'm sure..."

"No Bella. Nothing. I had no family, no husband that cared about me at least, and I was living a lie."

"You don't need to tell me this."

"I do. You have to understand where I'm coming from." My head bobbed again. "My life was very different from yours. Much different."

"I can sort of picture it."

Her laugh rang like bells. "Really? Her tone was sarcastic. Well, I was born in 1895, on the outskirts of Ohio."

"I've been there before."

"I'm sure you have, it's a beautiful place. My mother was a house wife, cooking and cleaning. My father was a carpenter. They were the most loving parents anyone could've asked for, and my childhood was perfect."

"Are you sure you want to go on? I mean I could just ask Edward."

"No, I want to tell you this myself, I don't want to make Edward feel awkward."

"Okay."

She smiled sweetly at me before carrying on. "I was content with what I had, it wasn't much, but it was enough for me. I didn't think I would need anything so much, until I turned 16." She paused, examining my situation.

"What?"

"I was sixteen when I first met Carlisle." I gasped. True love was meant for us all.

"Sixteen? How? Why?" I felt my face performing a foreign task. Was I smiling? Yes I was, and it was because of the warmth I felt when she talked about Carlisle.

"I met him because I was being a teenage girl. My friend Tom had dared me to climb the tallest oak tree by the lake near my house, and being me, I did. The thing was I went into it without thinking about what I was doing. Too determined to show him I could do it, and in my haste, lost my footing."

"Ow. I know exactly what you felt like."

She laughed again, her smile stretching from cheek to cheek. "I'm sure you do, and you're right, it hurt...a lot." I felt myself blush, something else I hadn't done for a while. "My mother had to take me to the hospital, with the help of a neighbour. My father was working in town, and mother wasn't exactly happy with my boisterous behaviour."

"My mother was the same with me, though she could never stay angry with me for long, it was always the worry that kicked in."

"I know, but this time my mother was really angry. I was sixteen Bella; my mother was looking for a suitor for me, and falling out of a tree breaking my leg, wasn't exactly lady like." She chuckled slightly.

"What did _he _say?"

"Carlisle? He thought it was hilarious actually. Just like me to fall out of a tree. It was weird, but the first time I saw him, I knew he was special."

"You knew he was a vampire?"

"No, no. I knew there was _something. _His ice cold hands and butterscotch eyes weren't normal. I didn't understand."

"It must've been...frustrating, not knowing what it was. I had Edward to keep me guessing."

"Slightly, but it faded with the morphine, the morphine he didn't administrate."

"Why?"

"There was an accident before he could get back to me. A horse and carriage had crashed or something. I was waiting for him, but it was clear he wouldn't be able to get back."

"That's horrible." She nodded.

"I left him a note though, just to say thank you." Her face was peaceful, until an unexpected wave of pain twisted her features.

"Esme?"

"I'm alright, it's just, that was the first and last time I saw him."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." I squeezed her hand, but I could feel the stinging of tears behind my eyes. "After Carlisle, that was it. I knew I would probably never find a man as polite and as caring as him, so I gave up on the idea of marriage. When I turned 17, I told my parents I wanted to move west and teach. It was a stupid idea..."

"No it wasn't. It was your life; you should've been able to decide how to live it." She gave me a half hearted smile. "At least you agree with me."

"Your parents didn't?"

"No. My father told me it wasn't safe for a girl like me to be alone out west my mother on the other hand..." If possible, her complexion got paler, and from that moment, I knew it wasn't going to be at all good.

"It's okay, I'm here." I moved closer to rest my head on her shoulder once again. The coldness of her shoulder relaxing, as if I needed it.

She cleared her throat before carrying on. "My mother arranged my engagement to Charles Evenson." She whispered his name, but I could hear the venom dripping from each word. "It wasn't known to me at the time."

"She arranged it?"

"Yes, without consulting me first, along with my father. Their excuse being I was getting too old to find an eligible bachelor." I heard her breath hitch in her throat. "Marriage wasn't something I'd considered, at least not for a long time."

"Did you have a choice?"

"No. It was set in stone. It pleased my mother greatly when he proposed on my eighteenth birthday."

"Eighteen is so young, Esme." She stroked my hair.

"Not back then it wasn't. I was considered old." I couldn't hold back my smile. Esme _old? _I couldn't imagine it.

"Old?" I scoffed.

"Yes, old. I was lucky actually, though the wedding didn't take place until I'd turned 22."

"That's wise?"

"Wise" – she chuckled – "Not wise my dear, problematic."

"Right..."

"Problematic because things kept getting in the way. But when it finally got to the actual wedding day, I was scared witless."

"Esme..."

"You need to know this, from _me." _I nodded my head. "The wedding went quickly, but the nagging voice in my head told me what I was doing was wrong."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, except seeing his eyes lock with mine. The look in his eye I didn't understand at the time, that the feeling my life was over."

"What did he do?" I could start to tell where this was going, but maybe I was wrong. Not that, it couldn't happen to her, I didn't want it to.

"Nothing at first." Her hand clenched around mine. "He would kiss me before leaving for work, kiss me when he came home and I started to feel something for him. But, it all went wrong."

"No..." I took my head off of her shoulder and knelt down in front, grasping both of her ice cold hands in mine.

Her eyes locked with mine, the onyx colour of her irises were hard. "He came home late one night, drunk. Dinner was cold and he was...angry."

"Damn him."

She chuckled darkly. "No-one could help me, not even myself. I remember he hit me to the floor and beat me so hard, I passed out."

"_NO! _Esme, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Tears started to invade my sight once again, making my surroundings and her, blurry.

"It's not your problem." Gently she brushed away my tears with her thumb. I grabbed her hand and placed a delicate kiss by her wrist.

"But Esme, look at _me. _I'm sat here moping around. When he did that to you, you didn't just act like me; you got on with your life. Didn't you?"

"There were times when I couldn't move because of the pain." I hissed and it came naturally, Esme on the other hand gave me a questioning look, like a human shouldn't be able to do it. "But I tried at least to carry on as normally as I could."

"Why did he do it?"

"I don't know. But Bella, I had no experience, I assumed that was how every man treated his wife."

"Didn't you get help?" She hung her head, almost ashamed.

"No."

"What?"

"I couldn't find any. When I told my parents they told me to stay silent, that it would improve with time."

"How could they?"

"It wasn't that surprising, they're marriage had been arranged, their ways were no different. That's what stung the most. My childhood was filled with happiness, but the time I needed them most, they turned me away."

"That wasn't fair." She stroked my hand with her thumb.

"It wasn't baby, believe me, but I had no options."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." She agreed. "But when he was deployed into World War One, I was the happiest I could've been for months, years even." I felt myself take a sharp intake of breath. "I know, sadistic as it was, I was too happy to care."

"It's not sadistic Esme, it's natural you should feel that way after what he did to you."

"Either way you put it, nothing good happened."

"I don't understand."

"Every day I looked on the list for the missing and for the dead, and he was _never _there."

"He came home?" She nodded in response as her chest started to shake. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her to me though it didn't really do anything. I thought my life was bad without Edward, but hearing Esme's story broke my heart. I had friends to support me and my broken heart. I had family who loved me and cared for me, but Esme? She had no-one. I sat here day in day out, moping. Esme, no matter what happened to her, got on with it, not once complaining.

"I-I c-couldn't handle it. Not that t-time." I rubbed her back slowly trying to calm her down the only way I knew I could.

"It's okay Mum, let it out."

"You know I promised myself I wouldn't break down. But I forgot how much it hurt."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Why? You have to see me like this, it's not like I'm any better prepared." I heard her hic-laugh for a second before she lifted her head to meet me again, all traces of that second of happiness gone.

"After he got home, things got worse. He would flip at the most tiniest things and scream in his sleep. The beatings got harder, more frequent, and he didn't stop there this time."

"No, he couldn't have done anything more." Her eyes cast down to the floor again.

"But there was. He raped me." She chocked.

That bastard! Esme, God, why didn't you go to the police?"

"The police." She scoffed. "The police wouldn't have believed me. I would have just been causing gossip, nothing more."

"That's not true."

"Yes, Bella, it is. Though he managed to do at least one thing right."

"Your baby?" I felt sick, I'm sure my face was green if any colour at all.

"My baby. Yes. The monster that cursed my life gave me the greatest gift possible, the gift of new life. And he gave me something he didn't expect me to have. Strength."

"Did he know?" Though I hated to admit it, I was engrossed in her story. How strong she was, was an inspiration to me.

"Never, I ran while he was out of town on business. He never knew about the baby, nor did I intend for him to find out. All traces that I was ever with him were gone. I can't imagine how angry he would've been when he found out I was missing."

"I don't even want to start to imagine..."

"Neither do I."

"W-where did you go?"

"Oh, here and there, eventually settling in Milwaukee with my Cousin second removed."

"Did she know, I mean, about him?"

"Not at all, I didn't have the heart to tell her, but now I think about it, I should've."

"Why, you were safe weren't you?"

"I was, nearly. My cousin let slip I was living with her, so again, I had to move on."

"Did they catch you?"

"If I stayed any longer they would've, but I was on the first train to Ashland in Oregon by the time they got there."

"Good."

"It was, Bella, oh it was too good. I got a job as the local teacher, I got new friends and I had a baby on the way. Everything, like I said, was just too good to be true." I knew what was next.

"You didn't deserve what happened to you." I locked my eyes with Esme and hugged her tightly. Tea

"My reason for living was taken away from me Bella. He came early and he wasn't strong enough to survive. 8 months! 8 months I carried him in my womb, and I didn't even get to feed him properly because he was too ill, too small." I felt tears cascading down my cheeks again. Every word was full with heart wrenching pain and it looked like someone had stuck a knife in Esme's heart. Her face distorted with tears she couldn't cry.

"I'm so, so sorry Esme. It hurts me to know that you had to go through with what you did."

"I jumped Bella, jumped off that cliff because I had no options left. No family, no reason for living anymore. I had no-one that needed me and so I thought, who would miss me?"

"I don't know what to say."

She grabbed my hand back and squeezed it lightly. "Now you see Bella, why it hurt me, petrified me to death when Alice saw that?

"I know, it was crazy, and I promise you, I will never do anything like that again."

"I was barely coping as it was without you and Edward."

"W-what? Edward isn't with you?"

"No, he took off months ago. Last time we heard he was in South America."

"Why?"

"I don't know. And that's what hurt me the most. I lost two children. Two children, who I loved dearly, were gone."

"I was stupid, I was idiotic, I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry." My words came out jumbled as I tried to organise myself.

"I just don't want you to end up like me, to feel like you have no options left. After all, you're only 18; look at the doors open for your future." I smiled at her kind face.

"Thank you Mum."

"For what?"

"Making me see clearly again." She kissed my cheek and stroked my hair. I curled up into a ball at her side and placed my head on her shoulder, falling gently asleep.

**A/N – I know it's taken me AGES to update, and I know this chapter is sort of clichéd, but I'll try to be quicker. I'm writing 2 stories at once, so it's pretty hard keeping them counter-balanced. **

**Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, Please Review! Thanks Katie1995 **


	9. Alice

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers).**

**Alice.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Hmmm. Not that one, _not that one, _and _definitely not _that one." I forced my heavy eyelids open to see a pixie like creature rampaging through my wardrobe. "Good morning Bella." She didn't turn around and address me. Instead she continued her search through _my _clothes, tutting as she examined different tops and jeans. I rubbed my eyes again, surely this was a dream. Alice being here as well was too good to be true.

"A-Alice?" My throat was sore from my attempted cliff diving activity.

"Who else?" She turned around and gave me a wide smile. "And before you ask what I'm doing, I'm choosing what you should wear today." I sighed exasperated.

"Alice, don't you think that should be _my _decision." Her head whipped round to meet me.

"No, no, no! Did you see what you were going to choose to wear today?" I felt my eyebrows rise up, kind of offended.

"Whatever I felt comfortable in..."

"Right. And do you know how _out _of fashion that is?"

"Um..."

"Exactly. Anyway, don't fret, I've come prepared."

"And what exactly is prepared, Alice?" She shook her head almost disbelieved in my direction.

"I've gone shopping!" I pulled my duvet covers back over my head, not remembering how I got here, listening to Alice's happy claps. "Oh come on Bella, it'll be fun."

"That's what you said last time..." I pinched myself, and it hurt, a lot, but it made me realise that this wasn't a dream after all. Alice was really here.

"Bella, that wasn't exactly the cleverest thing to do." I blushed a little, realising she would've seen me do that.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now come on!" She pealed the duvet back and the light through my window blinded my momentarily.

"Alright, I'm getting there." I lifted myself of my bed, throwing myself at Alice, forgetting how unbreakable she was. Gently, she gently placed her cold hands on my arms. "Alice I've missed you so much! Where've you been? You didn't even say good bye to me!"

She pulled away from my weak hug to look me directly in the eye, sighed, and then sat down on my bed. A small red suitcase was sat next to her.

"I wanted to say goodbye Bella, but Edward wouldn't let me. He said it would be better for you if you didn't think I liked you anymore. A clean break..." I ran my hand through my hair. I loved...Edward still. He left me heartbroken but I still held a special place in my heart for him, my vampire boyfriend who always tried to do the right thing for us.

"Edward" – I inhaled deeply, trying not to notice the gaping hole in my chest – "Was wrong about that idea." I hear the bed springs creak as Alice lifted her petit frame of the bed and wrapped her small arms around my shoulders. I breathed in her scent as I did with Esme, and noticed how bad my human memory was. She smelled like Jasmine and vanilla.

"I know, but he was only trying to protect you. After your... party, he was torn on what to do."

The party... oh. "Speaking of parties, is Jasper he-

"No, it's only me and Esme." There were a few moments of comfortable silence before she spoke again. "You know Bella, Jasper didn't mean it-

"I know Alice. It's so difficult for him." She hung her head.

"It was my fault though."

"What? No, Alice, what happened wasn't your fault."

"It was. I should've seen it coming."

"No, it wasn't. Alice. If I'd never managed to give myself a paper cut; we wouldn't be in this predicament now, would we? You can't help what you don't see. After all, it wasn't exactly planned."

"Still..."

"Still what? The clumsy human managed to do something stupid yet again and cause a disaster as pure usual. Jasper couldn't help himself, I understand."

"You're one of the best friends I've ever had you know?" I felt myself smiling at her.

"The same goes to you Alice. Not only are you my best friend, but you're my sister."

"You still want to be my sister?" Her wide golden eyes held a spark of hopefulness.

"Of course, Alice. You're like my own personal stylist. Who could refuse to have a sister like you?"

"Yay!" Again with the happy clapping. "So does that mean I get to "help" you today?"

I sighed, putting my hands on my hips, pretending to think.

"Yes, thank you!"

"Thank you for what?" Instead of answering me, she continued rummaging around in her suitcase, sighing annoyed about not being able to find some top.

"Letting me dress you."

"Alice, I didn't answer."

"I know, but you were going to say yes anyways. I saw it."

"Great, just great." I muttered under my breath.

"Awww, don't be like that. Trust me, you'll like your new look."

"I'm sure I will." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"No need to be sarcastic. I've seen your reaction"

"What a surprise." I heard her tinkling laughter as she grabbed her first of many experiments from her Mary Poppin styled suitcase.

"You'll be fine." I felt her thrust a cotton T-shirt into my hand.

"Is this really necessary? I mean don't you already know what I'm going to wear."

"Well...yes. But where's the fun in that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. You tell me?" I saw her shrug her shoulders out of the corner of my eye.

"Come on Bella. You've got 2 minutes. I'll wait outside for you, and don't try to hide from me." She had her hands on her hips and she was tapping her foot.

"What would give you that idea?" She sighed, exasperated.

"From the last 5 times you've tried it before." I chuckled nervously. "And, I'll see you."

"Alright captain, no running." I gave her my best salute before closing the door on my mad pixie fashionista.

Carefully I unfolded the top and placed it over my head so it covered my thin shoulders and disappearing torso. When did I get so thin?

"Are you ready?" I could hear Alice shuffling impatiently outside my bedroom door.

"I thought you said two minutes?"

"I know, but I want to see it _on _you."

"Alice you already know..." She burst through my door, coming at a fluid stop in front of me, squealing with delight.

"Oh. My. Goodness! It looks absolutely PERFECT on you!" She skipped around me, viewing every angle of my top.

"Um, thanks?"

"That's what I thought. You love it don't you?" She batted her eyelashes at me, making a puppy dog face at me.

"Yes Alice, I adore it."

"Yay. Now for the jeans." I moaned under my breath, forgetting that she would've heard that too.

"What?"

"I can wear my own jeans..."

"How many times do I have to tell you? The jeans you have in mind are like two weeks out of fashion."

"And Alice how many times do _I _have to tell _you, _that we live in Forks?"

"Your point is exactly." I looked up to find my Tinkerbell friend examining her nails.

"Who's going to notice or even _care _that it's "out of fashion?"

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"You forget _I'm_ in Forks." She flashed a brilliant smile at me and I had to laugh. Out of all the excuses she could come up with, she came up with that.

"Fine, hand them over to me."

"I already have." I looked at her, confused.

"Right..."

"They're over your rocking chair."

I walked over to white old rocking chair nobody used anymore. There, over the back rest were dark blue denim jeans. By the chair legs there were a pair of black converse shoes.

"You didn't need to do this you know."

"I know, but I wanted to. I missed you, Bella." She made me jump as her voice peeped up from behind me.

"I missed you too Alice. Like, _really_ missed you."

"Come on, I'll be outside. You've got three minutes this time."

"Three minutes...got it. Though you'll probably be in hear again then less than 1 minute."

"Probably." With that she walked out the door...again.

Right, here I go. I unfolded the jeans and slipped them on. They went up with no problem and they fitted my shape nicely. I walked over to the mirror, shoes in hand and examined my appearance.

I was shocked with what I saw. My figure, what was left of it, was literally non-existent. My face was grey in colour and my cheeks were gaunt. My face, like my body, was thin to the extreme. I wondered why Charlie hadn't forced me to be hospitalized...oh yeah; I had a screaming session when he offered to help me.

My hair fell in knots around my face, the hairbrushes still placed on my desktop side. I'd really let myself go...badly.

My outfit though, was perfect. The top was green and touched my hip line, while my skinny jeans went perfectly with my top.

"In I come."

The door flung open once again, making a huge noise as it made contact with the wall.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, what do you think about _my _outfit?"

"It looks absolutely amazing! You know, I think green's your colour."

"Alice, you said that about my prom dress last year and that dress was blue."

"It changes from year to year, okay?" I

"Okay." I laughed at her as she pouted in my direction.

"Anyway, it's time for the human to have breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Her pout became a frown as she pulled her eyebrows together.

"Bella, you're eating breakfast. And don't tell me you're not hungry. Have you seen how thin you are?"

"It's...um...Alice." I moaned.

"No, now come on. Esme's down stairs."

"With Charlie?"

"No, he went fishing. Esme convinced him to go, said she'd stay downstairs."

"He's not angry?"

"You could say that."

"What?"

"He's disappointed in us. I can tell, and so can Esme."

"Oh." She smiled slightly.

"Now come on. Food!" Alice grabbed my hand, ran out the door with me, and literally dragged me down the stairs.

"Good morning Bella."

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know in the film "New Moon," Bella literally jumps on Alice and she cries because she's so happy to see her, but I wrote it differently because if it hadn't been written like that originally, then this is how I would've imagined it.**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, **_**please review!**_

**Thanks. Katie1995.**


	10. Jacob

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers).**

**Decision**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Good morning Bella." Esme was sat at the kitchen table, with a cup of coffee in her hands?

"Good morning Esme." I watched silently from the door way as Bella walked over to Esme, simply putting as kiss on her cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Um, Esme, why do you have a cup of coffee?" She laughed at my confused expression.

"I like the warmth in my hands."

"Oh, okay. So Bella, what do you want to do today?" I joined Esme at the table, sitting opposite her.

"Um, Alice, I have school today."

"Awww, come on Bella, I think you can at least have the day off today, I mean you did nearly drown." Esme automatically frowned at me. "I mean, you wouldn't want to go back to school with all you've been through recently." Esme's frown became a smile.

"That's better."

"I don't know Alice..."

"Please?"

"How about Charlie?"

"He won't know. He'll be out till late, he's gone over to Billy's house." She nearly choked as she took a sip from her cup of water.

"Billy's place?"

"Yes."

"No...I wonder if Jake said anything."

"Bella?"

"Alice when you...left, I spiralled out of control. During that downwards spiral, I discovered something."

"That Jacob's a werewolf?"

"No Alice, although that did come as quite as a shock. What I discovered was..."

"Yes?" I tried to picture what she was telling me, but they were getting fuzzy around the edges. Only one word came to mind. Jacob.

"I-I discovered that if I put myself in danger, I would hear Edward's voice." I gasped along with Esme.

"You put yourself in danger just so you could hear my brother's voice?" She sighed and leaned back onto the counter top, blushing.

"I know it sounds stupid, but it made me believe that somehow, he still loved me...somewhere out there..."

"Bella..."

"That's not it though, the things I did were reckless, I know, but I didn't do it by myself either."

"Bella, what did we leave behind?"

"Jake helped me."

"Bella!" I was nearly screaming. "What were you thinking? Not only were you planning to put yourself in danger, but you used danger to gain even more recklessness. I can't believe you let him near you, Bella, he's so young. If he lost his temper, you might've not even been here _now!"_

"I didn't know Alice. He wasn't even a werewolf when you left."

"And that's supposed to make it alright is it?"

"Alice..."

"What else did you do?"

She sighed, looking at the floor before beginning. "I let him help me mend some old motor cycles I bought."

"Bella, you know your father-

"My father doesn't like them, I know."

"So why exactly did you do it?"

"For the adrenalin rush and because of him."

Esme placed the mug down on the table and walked over to Bella, her soft billows of caramel hair falling gently over her shoulders. Bella had a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Come here." Esme wrapped her arms around Bella's thin frame as the door bell shrilled.

"It's Jacob."

"Let him in, it's okay."

I walked to the door slowly, buying my time before opening the door to the dog that stood the other side.

"What do you want?" I swung the door open to see an already shaking Jacob.

"I want to see Bella."

"Just let him through." Esme's voice drifted softly through the house.

"You'd better come in then." I moved out of his way, my anger building ever so slightly.

"Bella?"

"I'm in here."

I followed the ridiculously tall boy into the kitchen. Esme was washing up and Bella was sat down at the kitchen table.

"Jake!" Bella got up, throwing her arms around the dog. "You're not angry with me, are you?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Bells. How you can trust-

"Jacob, don't. They're good people; you know that as well as I do." He inhaled deeply. His stench was starting to burn my nose.

"Thank you Bella." I walked past Jacob, taking my place at the kitchen table again.

The pup ignored my jibe, and addresses Bella. "So Bella, I was wondering...would you like to do anything today?"

"WHAT THE HELL JACOB?" He whipped around to face me; Esme immediately jumped up to stand in-between us.

"What, leech? Does she now need your permission too?" I took a step forwards, he imitated me.

"No, but then again, who was it that let her ride the motor cycles? Oh yeah, it was _you." _His face was flashing through emotions. Anger, annoyance, confusion.

"Yeah, and what about it?"

"What about it? What about it? You let her _ride _a motor cycle. She didn't even know how to ride it! What were you thinking? You know how fragile she is." He laughed at me, his stench becoming more pronounced as his breath hit my face.

"Yeah, I know how fragile she is. Physically and mentally."

"What's that supposed to mean Jacob?"

"That if I didn't look after her while you were gone; I doubt she would be here now." Bella budged her way past the pup to stand next to Esme.

"Okay guys, enough. I am still here you know." Esme nodded her head in agreement.

"To answer your question Jacob, no, I can't come out today." He went to talk but she cut him off. "Not because I don't want to, but because I need to catch up on what's happened. Please Jacob, they're family to me, you're family to me, I just need to sort things out." He looked offended.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not the right kind of monster for you Bella. You've made your choice and I can't do anything about it. I'm already breaking the treaty by being here. You can't have both Bella, and as long as you're with _them, _then I can't be with you as well. Have a nice life Bells." His words were harsh. Bella's face was frozen in shock.

"Jake..."

"Goodbye Bella." He walked up to her kissing her head lightly before turning on his heels and running out the door, into the street.

"Bella?" Esme turned around to face Bella's tear streaked face.

"What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything."

"Jake hates me." I sighed as she fell defeated onto the kitchen chair.

"He doesn't hate you Bella, he hates us." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Why can't you just be _friends? _Why does it have to be so complicated?"

Esme rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Because baby, life doesn't work that way."

"He kept me alive." Another batch of tears ran down her already swollen face, her eyes red.

"Bella..."

"What, Alice? What am I supposed to do?" She was shouting now, obviously hurt.

"I don't know Bells. I don't know." She slammed her fists on the table.

"Then why are you here? You left for a reason, and DON'T tell me you didn't."

"But I-

"No!" She ran up the stairs to her room, her heartbreaking sobs drifting down the stairs, Esme look at me, lost. Only one thing fell from my mouth.

"I'm sorry Bella."

**A/N – Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. The next chapter will probably be the phone call and Alice's vision about Edward going to Volterra. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, Please review. Thanks Katie1995.**


	11. Death Call

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Death call.**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Esme, what am I going to do?" I ran my hand through my hair, distressed about Bella.

"Alice," she grabbed my hand, squeezing it, "It will all work out somehow."

"Bella must hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, she doesn't hate anyone, it's just sometimes life doesn't go the way you've planned."

"But I feel so bad..."

"Listen to me Alice, I know what just happened was hard on Bella, but it wasn't your fault. If we weren't mortal enemies, it would've worked, but it's not that way, is it?"

I shook my head "No."

"Right, so what ever happened with Jacob, we couldn't have stopped. Don't blame yourself."

"But I do. We left for a reason didn't we? We left because I didn't see the consequence of her party."

"Alice. Stop blaming yourself. What happened with Jasper was not your fault. It's not like he decided to go for the attack. He's still trying, and by trying, I mean trying _really_ hard."

"Do you think she'll come round?"

"Yes Alice, after all, no-one can stay angry at you for very long." I smiled at her as she returned the gesture, squeezing my hand again before walking silently over to the window.

"I must say though, one thing that hasn't changed is the weather."

She turned back around giving me a mischievous smile. I grinned back at her, my mother.

"You always know what to do."

"It's what I'm here for isn't it?"

"Yes."

"There you go. Now I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind talking to you."

"I'm not sure."

"Go on up. Trust me, she'll come round."

"Thank you, mum."

"It's okay darling, I just want to make sure both of you alright. After all, you are both my children."

I skipped over to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you again."

Before I had a chance to pull away, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Anytime love."

I smiled at her before walking to the foot of the stairs. Bella's soft breathing was the only thing that could be heard now; the sobs had died down a couple of hours ago. I made my way very slowly up the stairs; only the floor boards gave away my approach. Her door was slightly open, letting me see her tossing and turning on top of her bead. I didn't dare breathe as I made my way to her room, scared to know what she would say. Without a moment's notice, she let out a blood curdling scream; to say I was surprised was an understatement. I literally jumped back down the whole staircase. I was supposed to see these things yet I missed it...again.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" I rushed into her bedroom, the door crashing into the wall again.

"Edward? No, don't go, I need you, Edward!" She was tossing and turning, muttering my brother's name over and over before suddenly snapping her eye lids open to find me.

"Bella, what happened, are you alright? You were screaming." Esme was stood by me at the foot of Bella's bed.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? Bella it sounded like you were being murdered up here."

"It was just a nightmare." She turned her head towards her lamp, switching it on.

"About Edward?"

"Yes, Alice, it's about Edward. Though it's nothing you should worry about; after all, it ends the same way every time."

"So you've had this nightmare before?" She nodded before pushing herself into a sitting position. She was still in her clothes.

"It's just everything replays in my head. I'm in _that_ forest and I'm searching for Edward and all I can hear is him saying _"this is the last time you'll ever see me." _When I find him he just walks away from me, even when I call his name, he doesn't even bother turning around." Tears started to stream down her face. "I miss him Alice, I miss him really badly. Every time I think of him, the hole in my chest throbs more painfully than it did before."

I sat on the edge of her bed, and grabbed her bony hand. "Bella, he loves you, he's just too stubborn to realise how big of a mistake he's made. I know for a fact he's not going around whistling show tunes. He's probably hurting just as much as you are, maybe even more."

"Where is he Alice?" I pulled her into a hug, rocking her back and forth as I stroked her hair.

"I don't know darling, I don't know." I continued the steady rhythm until I felt a familiar feeling invade my body.

**(*Alice's Vision*)**

"Edward?"

"_Rosalie what do you want?" _No, please don't be what I think this is.

"I don't want anything, Edward. It's you that needs to know."

"_Know what, Rosalie? Have you stirred any more trouble up?" _She hissed at him down the phone.

"No, I haven't, actually. I've just rang up to tell you about your little human."

"_Don't you dare call her that!" _She chuckled darkly down the phone.

"Oh, well maybe I should rather say _dead _little human."

"W-what? Rosalie, do you think that's funny?"

"Of course not, after all, she did _jump _off a cliff. Not that it's any concern to you." She was leaning on one leg now, against the wall, as she examined her nails.

"I won't believe it Rosalie, you're lying."

"No Edward, I'm not. Your girlfriend jumped off a cliff because of _you. _I hope you're happy; you've got what you wanted. Distance."

"NO!" He roared as Rosalie pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Edward, are you there?" The buzzing of the phone was all that could be heard. She smashed the phone onto the receiver and walked away.

**(*End of Alice's vision*)**

"No." I whispered. "No, no, no!"

"Alice, what did you just see?" Bella grabbed both my arms as I rubbed my temples. Her eyes looked lost, she was so vulnerable.

"Alice?" I looked up at Esme; her eyes were panicked as well.

"It's Rosalie."

"What about her?"

"Esme, she told Edward about my vision..." I couldn't say any more as I was pulled into another episode.

**(*Alice's Vision*)**

Edward. But where was he? All I could see was his shirt. It was black and torn; his trousers were the same colour. His eyes were as black as midnight, and gaunt.

Jane? No. This was not good.

She opened two large wooden doors into a huge ball room where only three figures I knew would be sat. "Oh, Edward, how lovely it is to see you. I trust you are well." Aro. He clapped his hands together in delight as he walked down the steps from his seat to greet my brother. No, this could not be happening.

"No Aro, I'm not well. I'm devastated." Aro's face suddenly became serious.

"What forever is the matter?" Caius smirked in his seat as Marcus just watched on, bored.

"I want to die." He laughed, almost amused.

"You've come to die?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?" He snapped back. Not clever, not clever what so ever.

"Why? You have a family, a mate."

"No anymore. She's dead."

"Oh...so this is what it's about." His features were etched in sympathy for my brother's loss.

"I. Want. To. Die."

"But how about Carlisle, your family? Think about them."

"They'll come round. I'm no use to them any way, not now." Aro sighed as he clapped his hands together once again.

"Edward, you may not be useful to them, but your power could be of use to us."

"I'd never join you; anyway, this isn't what I want. Please, just kill me." Aro walked in a circle around him, his beady eyes looking all over my brother for any sign of relenting to his offer.

"May I?" He had his arm outstretched towards Edward, Edward approved.

Aro closed his eyes as every memory, everything my brother had ever said, done or seen played before his eyes. Without warning, his eyes snapped open. The ruby red of his orbs filled with despair.

"I see. Edward, I'm sorry, really I am." He deserved an Oscar with the way he acted.

"Well?"

"I will talk to my brothers. The decision will be made together." Edward huffed angrily before storming over to the doors Jane was guarding. "Just one more thing."

"What, Aro?" He spat venomously.

"Think things through."

The wooden doors opened again in one swift moment as my brothers stormed out of the hall, the sound of his footsteps were the only thing you could hear.

**(*End of Alice's vision*)**

Alice, what? You have to tell me." I refocused on Bella's panicked face.

"Rosalie told him?" Esme sounded disgusted.

"Bella, Esme, this is not good."

"What Alice?"

"It's Edward. He's gone to Volterra." Esme's features got darker.

"Why?" Bella grabbed my hand.

"He's gone to die."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, he went the Volturi."

"You only go to them if you want die." I heard her mutter under her breath.

"No." Esme gasped. "Not this."

"We have to go! Now!"

"Bella..."

"Alice I'm not debating this, I won't let him die. He's my life." Bella got off her bed, throwing her shoes on and stuffing a canvas bag full of clothes and money. "I need him."

**A/N – This chapter turned out better than I expected it to so phew. I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of the phone call and Alice's visions. I know it's not exactly to the book, but oh well, I still hope you like it.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please review, they make my day. Thanks Katie1995.**


	12. A Mother's Pain

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**A mother's pain**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

Edward. _My_ Edward was going to Volterra, to the Volturi, and for only one reason. He was going on his own suicide mission.

I remembered the last time I had felt like this. The last time my world came crashing down on me. My baby dying in my arms. Edward going to Volterra, it was exactly the same. I was going to lose him, and like with my baby, I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Alice, where's my top?" Bella started digging around in her wardrobe.

"I don't know Bella; I can't do two things at once. I'm trying to keep track of him." I caught Alice's eye as she turned away from my expression.

"Alice?" I whispered so low, Bella couldn't hear. She shrugged her shoulders, her answer pained.

"I don't know."

I turned my attention away from her, breathing in and out as deeply as I could. I wouldn't break down in front of Bella.

"My top..." I heard Bella mutter under her breath.

I continued watching her as she searched around. I caught the top in the corner of my eye. It was slung over the hook on the back of her bedroom door. The emerald green was unmistakeable against the pale coloured paint of the door. I walked over, unhooking it.

"Here it is." My voice broke as I walked over to Bella, handing her the top.

"Thank you Esme." I nodded, unable to reply just in case I lost my composure. She grabbed my hand as I pulled away. "It will be okay." I sighed. "I won't let you lose another son." She kissed my cheek, pulling back to slightly smile at me.

"Excuse me." I felt my eyes mist over as I literally ran out of her room.

The banister was immediately in front of me, my only support. I held onto it, the wood splintering slightly as I gripped onto it.

"Esme?" Alice's tiny hand found my shoulder.

"Alice, I can't lose him."

"I know."

"Do." I inhaled as my grip tightened. "Do you know...their decision?" She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"I can only catch snippets of information. They're undecided."

"Undecided?"

"They're...debating should we say. They think Edward's too precious to lose, or rather kill. They're thinking of letting him join _them_." I flinched as Alice rubbed my arm. "But we won't let either happen."

"You don't know..."

"I do." She smiled at me before walking back into Bella's room.

"Come on Alice!" Bella came sprinting out of her room like a madman on fire. "I have to save him."

"Bella..."

"No, you want persuade me otherwise. I _have _to go!" She was almost shouting, but you could tell she was upset. "No again."

I walked over to her, pulling her into me as she finally broke down. The fragile human, crying over her vampire boyfriend. Someone finally understood him, someone finally accepted him for who he was, and he walked away. Trying to protect her from nothing but himself.

"Bella darling, I won't let it happen."

"And neither will I." Alice trilled next to me.

"Right." She sighed. "Let's go."

She bounded down the stairs, scribbling a note and leaving on the kitchen table as she flew out the door. It read:

_Dad,_

_Don't worry about me; I'll just be gone for a couple of days. Slumber party with Alice and all that. Don't wait up,_

_Bella. _

_Xxx_

Slumber party. Really, I wondered if her dad was a gullible as she had just made him sound.

"Esme?" Alice murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Slight hitch." She rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"What?"

"We, ah, ran." Oh, _oh._

"We don't have a car?"

"To be honest, no."

"Right, stay here, I know what to do." I made my way to the door, whipping around at her bizarre question – well – accusation.

"You're going to steal a car?"

"No, Alice."

"Then-

"We didn't take all the cars..."

"Oh..." She started to realise what I was getting at. "I wondered where Emmett's jeep had disappeared to."

"What?" Bella spluttered. "The jeep? As in the running-away- from- a-mad- tracker –vampire- jeep?"

"Uh, yes?" Alice smiled. "But it doesn't matter. The airport is waiting for us."

"Alice?"

"I booked the tickets _ages _ago. Now come on!" Bella's face was green as her brow was furrowed in a frown. "Oh and Esme, you're carrying Bella."

"No..." I heard her mutter.

I followed behind her. Her haste made her clumsy and so she lost her footing down the porch stairs. I caught her around the middle so she didn't plummet to the floor.

"You alright?"

She blushed a brilliant red before answering, casting her eyes down to the floor. "Yeah, it's not much different from the times I've done it before."

Alice's laugh ran out from the forest in front of us.

"I told you we needed a car." I called, even though I knew she would've heard me if I whispered.

"Where's the adventure?" She replied. Again, I was beaten to respond to my own daughter.

"You were discussing this?" Bella walked over to me, hands on hips.

"Um...maybe." She frowned.

"And you decided to _not _bring a car?"

"About that..."

"Right, let's just get this over with." She had her arms outstretched as I picked her up, cradling her in my arms. I knew better than most that this was her least favourite form of travel. Motion sickness and Bella didn't work well.

"Right, off we go." I started at a steady pace, trying to keep the rocking motions at a minimum.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not very good." Her eyes were closed as she clung onto my shirt. I immediately slowed down. "Not because of this. It's just, thinking of what he's trying to do. It makes me...faint."

"I understand."

"I'm sure you do. And I know I'm in pain, but I know if he does...die, I won't be the only one."

"He wo-

"No, but Esme, if he does, I'm sorry I couldn't save him." I closed my eyes, opening them to find the face of a tear streaked Bella. I felt my chest shaking. _Great, just lose your composure now._

"We will get there." I forced out.

"I hope so." Bella whispered as the wind rustled the leaves, leaving silence as we continued our race against time.

A/N – I know it's been ages since updating and I'm sorry, but I've had shows and other dance related things happening. So, sorry!

It seems short and I kind of had a writer's block, but I needed to get something published.

Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Thanks Katie1995


	13. Race

**A/N – (I don't own Twilight in any way. All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers.)**

**Race**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

We were in the jeep and at the airport quicker then what you would think possible. I'm surprised the speed cameras – or worse yet – cops, didn't catch us. It was amazing how ruthless this pixie like creature could be, though I didn't argue with her. We were racing against time to save Edward's life.

Now as we sat in the departure lounge, I wasn't so sure. Would we get there in time?

"Bella, look at me." Esme's hand found mine, squeezing it softly. I found her golden eyes, tears disrupting my vision. I went to speak but she stopped me. "If the worst does happen, I want you to know it wasn't your fault. Things happen for a reason, horrible and good, but all things happen for a reason. And as much as it pains me to that, I can't change what does happen. So Bella, my dear Bella, I thank you for bringing light into his life, happiness. He didn't realise it when he left, but he can't live without you, like you can't live without him. His pain, your pain, is reflected on every one of my family's faces. We hurt like you do and now, as we face uncertainty, I want you to know you were his soul mate, forever and always, and I – we – will always thank you for that." Tears pooled over and streamed down my face.

"Thank you, Esme," I whispered. Alice breathed out, looking back at us and smiling. Esme kissed my hair, stroking my cheek with her thumb.

"You deserve the truth. No-one can truly thank you enough for saving his soul." I buried my head in the crook of her neck as she rubbed my back.

I could hear Alice's tinkling voice as she whispered to her mother. They talked too fast for me to make out what they were saying, but by the tone of Esme's voice was enough for concern. Unlike Alice, Esme's maternal instincts took over, and she could never not be concerned in a position like this.

"What's the matter?" Esme looked down at me.

"Nothing." She lied. "Just the usual..."

"They haven't made a decision yet?"

"No," Alice responded. "I'm trying to make things out, but things are going too fast for me to piece together. It looks like they're torn," she sighed.

I nodded my head as Esme continued to rub my back. I could feel my eyelids drooping. Exhaustion was taking over.

"No," I moaned. "I can't sleep..." Esme's gentle voice was like a river, trickling down from above me.

"It's okay darling, sleep." I wrapped my arms around her torso, resting my head on her shoulder and let the blackness consume me. My imagination went over time and the dream I had wanted to avoid came back with a vengeance.

**(*Bella's Dream*)**

Two large wooden doors creaked open. I didn't know where I was. It looked like an old mansion house, or even weirder, a castle. Red robes hung from great stone walls and stone tiles decorated the hall ways as stepped nervously downwards into the awaiting room.

I got in, and immediately I was taken aback. Everything was uneasily familiar. Edward's velvet voice rang in my ears as my heart beat faster. "You don't irritate the Volturi, Not unless you want to die..." I gasped as memories came flooding back.

We were stood in Carlisle's office, viewing the oil paintings hung on his wall. The biggest one was of three figures looking down on the innocent people that danced the night away. The three figures weren't just any three people. No. They were the most dangerous people this planet could know. The Volturi, Aro, Marcus and Caius, were the most dangerous threat I knew.

With sudden realisation, I knew where we were. I looked up, and sure enough, the three horrors were stood before me.

Aro had his hands together, like he was praying. Caius look unimpressed and Marcus looked bored.

"Hello, my dear Bella," he whispered. I looked frantically around running my hand through my unwashed hair. "We've been expecting you." I heard distant growls become louder as a door opened to my right.

Edward.

"Edward?" I half screamed, half cried.

"Bella?" He looked dazed, completely shocked.

Another vampire held him in a vice as he struggled to break free.

He had no chance. The vampire looked twice his size and almost held twice his strength. "I'm glad you're here. Now we can begin," Aro finished.

Without warning the vampire who held Edward through him against a wall, meeting him where he landed, before grabbing one of his arms and tearing it off.

"NO!" I screamed.

Aro's laughter filled the air and his malicious voice cut through me again.

"He wanted this."

I watched in sheer horror as the vampire picked him off the floor tying his arms around his chest and torso. He walked towards Aro, meeting him in the centre of the room where the sunshine fell in from the window above. Edward looked beautiful, even in the hell I – he – was experiencing now, he still looked like perfection.

A movement caught my eye and someone put their arms around me so I couldn't move.

"Say goodbye to your mate," Aro taunted. His hands moved to his neck and he paused.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward cried. Tears streamed down my face.

"No, DON'T I screamed, but it was too late. Splintering glass could be heard as Aro killed my soul mate. His body dropped to the floor and I watched as they caught his remains on fire. I felt my body sink to the floor before everything went black.

**(*End of Bella's dream*)**

"Bella, baby, wake up." I saw Esme's concerned face found mine as I shook violently in her arms. Tears ran nonstop down my cheeks and I clung to her.

"I...he...no...Esme!" I cried. She stroked my hair, kissing my forehead.

"Bad dream?"

"He...Edward...was there...they, they...k-killed him," I managed to choke out.

Esme hold became tighter as she closed her eyes. She tried to hide the pain, but I saw it flash over her features.

Alice was on my other side as she rubbed my arm.

"Alice, is it true, did they..._kill_...him?" Her eyes became unfocused as she looked into his unclear future. When she finally came round a small smile graced her lips.

"No, they're...debating...shall we say. Undecided, still." I exhaled in relief.

"Don't let me fall asleep again," I demanded. "It's too disturbing.

Alice's brow furrowed into a frown. "Bella, that isn't healthy." I laughed almost cruelly.

"Healthy," I retorted. "Ever since you left, my life's evolved around harm. Being healthy right now isn't one of my main priorities." She looked down, her short hair covering her face.

"I'll never forgive him for this," she muttered. "Never."

Esme sighed from above me.

"Alice is right Bella," she continued. "You're in a bad condition already."

"I know, but I've never been able to sleep ever since you left!" I exclaimed angrily. "There isn't much difference now!" The aching hole in my chest began to ache more prominently and the edges were raw, reopened, as my nightmare continued to torment me.

"Fine," Alice declared. "What do you want us to do?"

I grabbed her hand smiling half heartedly. "Can I have a coke?" Her eyes went wide as she reluctantly got up.

"Great, just load up on caffeine." Sarcasm was thick in her voice.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I retorted. She shook her head before walking towards the cafe.

"Bella..." Esme's warning was obvious.

"Please?" She looked at me, our eyes together. "I need to do this."

"Please don't hurt yourself," she begged.

"I'm already damaged." Her cold hand stroked my cheek as her chest fell in a deep sigh.

"What did we do to you, Bella?" I wrung my hands together as Esme's words hung in the air.

"I let it overtake me."

"I doubt that Bella. Edward was your partner, your sweetheart. It wouldn't have been normal not to have reacted in some way."

"I guess I overreacted." Her head popped up as she spotted Alice walking back.

"No you didn't dear, believe me. I share your...discomfort."

My mouth twitch up in an involuntary smile. "Mum?"

"Yes."

I leaned up, kissing her cheek. "Thank you for coming back."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

A small hand appeared in front of my face, holding a coke can. "Happy?" The annoyed voice asked.

"Yes thank you," I replied, taking the coke out of the pixie's hand.

She folded her arms across her chest before sitting back down.

A tannoy announcement made me jump as I realised just how much danger we were in.

"_The 18:50 plane to Volterra is ready to board. Please queue at port number 5."_

I took a deep breath and Esme released her grip.

"Here we go." She gave me a sympathetic smile which I returned. "Let's go." I grabbed their hands, pulling them out of their seats, and heading us in the direction of our futures.

**A/N – I know it's been absolutely AGES since I last updated, and I'm sorry, but I've had exams etc and I've been so busy.**

**Anyways, I'm SO sorry! But, if you liked this chapter, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
